


Your Desire Burns As Bright As Death / 你的欲望像死亡一样燃烧

by faithlessbydefault



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Episode: s10e19 The Werther Project, M/M, Rough Sex, Season/Series 10, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlessbydefault/pseuds/faithlessbydefault
Summary: 迪恩感到萨姆的眼神落在自己身上，计算又谨慎。这样担忧的凝视迪恩最近已经受够了，但他不打算在这个时候和弟弟争执起来。而萨姆另有打算。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Your Desire Burns As Bright As Death / 你的欲望像死亡一样燃烧

“迪恩。”

萨姆口齿不清地念他的名字，他的体温因为失血过多偏低，迪恩把他从英帕拉的副驾驶扒拉出来把他的手扛到自己肩膀上时，感到萨姆打了个冷颤。

他们刚从密苏里圣路易斯开了一夜的车回到地堡，天色尚暗。一路上萨姆都靠着车门昏昏沉沉。考虑到他失了那么多血，迪恩调小了车载电台的音量，希望萨姆能够好好睡一会。

迪恩自己也流了一些血，为了解决他们那些前任记录者的遗留问题，那个该死的杀了苏茜一家的维特箱（Werther Box），但他依然精神，依然感到血液在血管里暴躁地涌动，本尼和炼狱的幻象还在他脑海的回忆里打转，差点夺去自己生命的可能性激得他更加警惕。迪恩不很清楚这是否是血印的作用。

算了，他在骗谁呢。他很清楚这正是血印的作用。

迪恩一路把萨姆扛回自己的房间，正准备出去的时候又被萨姆拉住了手腕。萨姆的手温度冰凉。

“迪恩，等等，别走。”

现在萨姆清醒了不少，至少咬字不再糊到一起，睁大了眼睛盯着他，让迪恩莫名有点背后发凉。

“我去给你煮点汤。你失了太多血，得吃点热的东西。”

“……行。”

萨姆转了转眼睛，放开了迪恩，缩回床上。

迪恩大声哼着高速公路之星（Highway Star）*的旋律在厨房忙活。烧水、切菜、放调味料，他其实很享受下厨。尤其是多年没有自己的厨房，只能在汽车旅馆简陋破烂的炉灶上随便糊弄出一些能填饱肚子的东西之后，地堡的厨房简直是天赐的礼物。虽然有点过时，但是管用。而且照顾萨米，负责让他吃饱喝足休息已经是融入迪恩身体血液的本能。尽管他现如今的血液里还流淌着一些不太好的东西：血印伴随而来的杀戮的欲望。但在专注地做这件事的时候，他能够暂时不去担忧未来。

迪恩抱着胳膊靠在厨房柜台上等着汤煮好，鸡肉的香气已经冒了出来。他很满意自己多年摸索出来的自创食谱。只等计时器一跳他就迅速盛好两碗汤——他自己也饿着肚子——向萨姆的房间端去。

“温切斯特大厨特供——”

迪恩一边用肩膀顶开萨姆的房门，一边小心地端着两碗热腾腾的汤，意外的发现萨姆不在床上。不过还没等他大声呼唤，换了一身睡衣的发根还有点湿漉漉的萨姆就从他身后绕进了房间。哦，他去洗了个澡。

迪恩觉得自己发现萨姆的房间是空的那一瞬间血液上头的担忧和愤怒突如其来毫无必要得可笑。他稳了稳心神，把碗放到床头的桌子上，自己端了一碗，放松地——或者他能够做到的最放松的姿态——面朝萨姆靠进了他桌前的椅子里。萨姆接收到了他无声的示意，爬上床也端起了他的那碗汤。

他们在无声的沉默里慢慢地吃了一会，迪恩感到萨姆的眼神落在自己身上，计算又谨慎。这样担忧的凝视迪恩最近已经受够了，但他不打算在这个时候和弟弟争执起来。他刻意无视弟弟沉甸甸的眼神，埋头在自己的汤里。一时之间房间里只有勺子刮过瓷碗和吞咽的声音。

萨姆吃得很快，尽管迪恩的手艺没有花样，但尝起来就像家。热呼呼的汤从食道落入胃里，让他失血过多的身体从内到外暖和起来。热气蒙在他的脸上，萨姆把空碗放在床头柜上，抹了抹脸。他哥还在一勺一勺舀汤，但机械的吞咽动作明晃晃地展现了他在走神。迪恩的状态很不好。

没有关系，萨姆有个计划。

迪恩终于喝完了汤，他晃了晃脑袋，将乱七八糟的思路（大多和血印有关，这些天来似乎他能想的只有这个问题）甩出自己的脑袋，起身准备去拿萨姆放在床头桌子上的碗。

“迪恩。”

“嗯？”

“到床上来。”

萨姆又在伸手扯他的手腕。他没用什么力气，但正是这一点和他依旧过低的体温让迪恩没有办法执意抽出自己的手。迪恩叹了口气，

“我得把碗收了。”

“不急这一刻。来吧，迪恩。”

迪恩早该知道的，他对萨姆这样的语气和这般的狗狗一样的眼神毫无抵抗力。也许恶魔的他有，也许他又正在向恶魔或者更糟糕的他不愿意去想象的生物滑去。但现在他还是迪恩，所以萨姆的狗狗眼对他的作用是无限大。他又叹了口气，

“好吧好吧。”

萨姆还在执着地拉着他的手腕，迪恩顺从地按着萨姆的意思爬到了他的床上。他随意地踹掉鞋子和萨姆一起钻进被窝，听萨姆发出一点满意的声音。他弟弟身上还有热水澡留下的潮气，但那热气像油不溶于水一样从皮肤的表面滑过去，萨姆的体温，就算在一场热水澡和一顿热腾腾的鸡汤之后，还是偏低。迪恩不高兴地把萨姆搂得更紧了，试图用自己的体温让弟弟暖和起来。萨姆乖乖地、或者说迫切地压进了迪恩的怀里，四肢像八爪鱼一样把他哥哥缠起来。

他们就这样安静地躺了一会，萨姆的头压在迪恩的胸口，迪恩直视着天花板发呆。萨姆能听到、感觉到他哥的心跳跳得飞快，像重锤一样一下一下也敲着他自己的心脏。他知道他哥毫无睡意，依旧躁动不安。但他依然不想动，满足于这样平和的假象。

迪恩的手像有自主意识一般伸进萨姆头发里，有一搭没一搭地摸着萨姆的头。他弟弟一动不动，呼吸平缓。迪恩动作轻柔地想把萨姆的头从自己的胸膛上移开，下床离开。他弟弟挪动了一下，直接从原先侧躺的姿势变成整个人压到了他的身上，头埋进迪恩的颈窝。

好吧，看来萨米没有睡着。

萨姆不仅没有睡着，他还刻意地借着他压在迪恩身上的优势，开始用胯部蹭动迪恩的下身。迪恩的脑子一时之间还未能反应过来，为什么原本好好的温情环节突然转变为亲热现场，他的老二倒是反射弧极短，当即起立表示兴趣。迪恩难以置信地盯着萨姆头顶的发旋，但更像是想透过萨姆怒视自己下半身。这个叛徒，比巴普洛夫的狗还要巴普洛夫，萨姆但凡稍微在性上面示好一下，等到迪恩的脑子下一刻终于跟上事情发展，他的老二已经硬得和铁块没有什么区别了。

“等等，萨米，你在干什……”

迪恩简直要称赞自己在这个时候还能叫停并形成连贯的思维，萨姆没有抬起身子，甚至没有停下动作，反而更近地凑到了迪恩的耳边，在他耳后敏感的皮肤上亲吻吮吸，发出下流的啧啧的水声。迪恩脸一瞬间烧红了，

“你说呢……来吧，迪恩。”

萨姆说话又开始咬字不清，但至少这一次不是因为糟糕的身体状况，他弟弟自己的老二也隔着睡裤硬梆梆地抵在迪恩的胯部。萨姆把手伸进迪恩紧绷的牛仔裤里，三下五除二把外裤内裤齐齐扒到腿根，去抓他哥顶在自己腹部的阴茎。迪恩倒吸一口气，感受萨姆依旧有点凉的手指握住了自己。

“可是……哦操！你需要休息，你流失了近一公升的血……萨姆！”

最后一声“萨姆”与其说是制止，不如说更像是呻吟。迪恩在萨姆手上下活动的时候喘了起来，放弃了抵抗。什么时候他能够真正拒绝他弟弟呢？

萨姆在迪恩看不见的地方露出了计划进展顺利的笑，然后继续亲吻迪恩的皮肤、甚至用牙齿轻轻去扯迪恩的耳垂，成功又逼出他哥哥一声大声的喘息。他手上的动作也不停，在每一次抬起时用大拇指技巧性的蹭过他哥的龟头，用他哥最喜欢的那种方式。没几下迪恩就开始控制不住地向上顶胯，流出的前液蹭湿了萨姆的睡衣。

“来吧，来吧……”

萨姆低声地像哄小孩儿一样对他哥哥说话。他最后在迪恩脸侧留下一个亲吻，用手推着迪恩胸膛坐起来，臀部刻意压过迪恩硬得发疼的下半身。他弟弟坐起身，用几个简单的动作甩掉了睡裤，解开了睡衣的扣子——操，他弟弟没有穿内裤？！

“来吧，迪恩，我提前润滑过了……”

迪恩还在发愣。萨姆一只手又回到了他哥哥的阴茎上头，另一只手抓住迪恩的右手往自己身后带。迪恩机械性地跟着萨姆的动作，把一根手指合着萨姆的手指一起探进了萨姆的身体。他弟弟的内壁立刻吸住了他，但足够松软又湿润（看来萨姆用了很多润滑剂）到迪恩毫无阻力地又推进了第二根手指，和萨姆自己的两个手指一起，在他弟弟的身体里活动起来。萨姆毫无羞耻心地、甚至是表演一般地大声呻吟。

“嘿……别发呆。”

萨姆不满地把手从迪恩的阴茎上拿开，去拍迪恩的脸，在他哥脸上留下一道淫荡的水痕。迪恩还在直愣愣地盯着萨姆的脸，全身肌肉因为捕食者的欲望和性激发而紧绷，蓄势待发。

萨姆翻了个白眼，看着他哥一时半会找不回脑子的样子，干脆自己动手，丰衣足食。他稍稍抬起身体，把两人的手指抽出去，双腿跪在迪恩身侧膝行了两步直到找到合适的高度和位置，又用手撑开自己的的穴口去套他哥哥的又硬又热的阴茎。

迪恩烧焦的脑回路还在处理萨姆的上一句话。原来他弟弟刚才不止是洗了澡？当他在厨房煮汤的时候，他弟弟是否撑着浴室的墙壁，用因失血而发抖的手指一点点顶进自己的身体、为他的哥哥准备好自己，然后连内裤也不穿，挂着空档却假装一切正常地和自己说话，是否他上面的嘴在喝汤的时候，下面的嘴却在往外淌水。

“操！”

这一串的思路激得迪恩瞳孔扩大，他没法思考，眼前一片猩红的欲望，任何留存的克制在这一瞬间被烧了个精光。他原本无措地抓着床单的手闪电一般冲向萨姆的胯部，用力把他往下一按——

“啊！”

萨姆发出一声惊吓到的呼喊，整个人一坐到底，被钉在了迪恩的阴茎上，饱满的臀肉压在他哥哥的腿根。他的穴肉又湿又热，尽管扩张过了还是被突然侵入的异物惊得抽搐，一下一下地绞紧了迪恩敏感的柱体。

迪恩的大脑全面被欲望掌控，他根本不等萨姆适应，听不见萨姆模模糊糊的哽咽呻吟。他本能地一手抓牢萨姆的大腿，用力地把他更深入地拉近自己，猛地翻身颠倒了两个人的位置，把萨姆按到身下。他的阴茎全程还插在他弟弟身体里，尚未从突然被贯穿的感受里缓过来的萨姆又被进一步的搅动和深入撞得发出了更多喘不过气的呻吟来。

迪恩听不见，他短路的脑子只有一连串滚动的的“萨姆萨姆萨姆”和“操操操操操”，他几乎不带停顿地把萨姆的一条腿扛到自己的肩膀上，然后双手撑在萨姆头两侧，腰部发力发狠地撞进他弟弟的身体里，抽出来，撞进去，萨姆，紧致，湿热，萨姆，抽，插，萨米、萨米、萨米。

时间失去了意义，迪恩的脑子失去了意义，全世界都浓缩在萨姆的身体里。等到迪恩终于从那烧空理智的欲火中稍微冷静下来，能把注意力放在除了萨姆湿热的内壁和简单粗暴的活塞动作以外的事情上时，他意识到萨姆已经是一团糟，只会抽气和呻吟。他弟弟的另一条腿勾在他的胯部，双手陷在他后背里，在迪恩凶猛的冲撞下勉强固定住自己。迪恩吓得立刻停了下来，保护萨姆的兄长本能暂时压住了仍在脑后熊熊燃烧的欲望。

“萨米？你还好吗？天啊，萨米？”

萨姆紧紧地裹着迪恩的肠道还没从刚才剧烈的性交里缓过来，仍然在一下一下的挤压抽搐，他的眼神一时聚拢不起来，还在愣愣地看着迪恩的脸。迪恩死死咬紧下唇，克制住又一波冲上后脑的欲望，再次开口喊了几次“萨米”，他弟弟终于发出一声疑问的“嗯？”，然后回到了现实，

“我没事，继续。”

萨姆的声音哑得像哭了一个小时，虽然有点夸张，但事实可能也并没有很大的差别。迪恩又愧疚又兴奋，好像要被激烈矛盾的感情撕裂开来。萨姆把一只手插进迪恩脑后短短的发茬里把他拽下来亲吻，一边把舌头顶进迪恩的嘴里一边拱起腰把自己送到迪恩抽出一半的阴茎上，又把他完全裹进了自己的身体。

迪恩大声呻吟进萨姆嘴里，终于放任自己的欲望再次开始抽插。但这一次他小心翼翼地降低了速度，抽出的时候能感受到萨姆内壁依依不舍的挽留。同时他深深地回应萨姆的吻，像要吃掉他弟弟的舌头一样吮吸亲吻，像无论他从他弟身上拿走多少都不够。

萨姆却也非善茬，在他哥哥放慢的速度下，他终于又找回了掌控，兴奋地在每次一迪恩顶进来的时候提跨压回去，制造更多的快乐的摩擦。

“用力，迪恩，让我热起来，拜托，用力，我没那么脆弱。”

迪恩发出了一声不赞同的低声咕哝，

“来吧，来吧。别压抑，操我。迪恩。想要你。”

萨姆引诱地去吸吮迪恩的脖子，发出淫靡的水声。迪恩从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，再一次彻底失去了自控。他抽插的速度和动作都加快且粗暴起来，但这次萨姆有所准备。他在床垫上扭动找到合适的位置，任他哥哥冲撞进他的身体，带出一路火花闪电般的快感。萨姆舒服地大声呻吟，腾出一只手去撸动自己的阴茎。快感早就一层层叠在他的下腹，他没动几下就射了出来，高潮的时候收紧了肠壁。迪恩发出一声未驯化的野兽一般的低吼，又加快了速度——萨姆都不知道他哥还能更快——逼出他弟弟一声逼近尖叫的呻吟，然后也射进了萨姆的身体里。

萨姆的那条腿还挂在迪恩的肩膀上，在迪恩射精结束脱力往下压时韧带发出抗议。他推了推他哥让他把腿放下来，这个动作让迪恩滑出了他的身体。高潮完的迪恩像是射出了脑子，又发出不成语句不满的嘟哝声，把自己埋到萨姆的胸口。

萨姆躺在床上，放空地看着天花板。这一次轮到他像摸小动物一样摸着他哥的头发。迪恩任他顺了一会毛，然后喘气声又混乱起来。萨姆停下来动作，感到他哥强劲有力的心跳加快，刚想开口问怎么了。

然后迪恩就撑起上半身又把腿垫到萨姆双腿之下，把他弟弟的腿分的更开，然后把不知什么时候又完全勃起的阴茎塞回了萨姆的屁股里，逼得他弟弟发出一声意外的抽气声。

“迪恩，操……！啊！”

这一次他哥甚至没有让他说出完整的一句话，就立刻进入了状态。他抽插了几下，拔出阴茎，把顺服的萨姆翻过身摆弄成跪姿就又插了进去。他们像最原始的野兽一样交媾，迪恩整个人压在萨姆身上，在他的肩膀后颈上又吸又舔又咬，萨姆已经可以预测到明天他不会有一块完好的皮肤了。但他不在乎。

迪恩像永动机一样抽插个不停，用一种能杀人的力度反复操进萨姆的身体。萨姆在某一时刻失去了意识也失去了时间的概念，迷迷糊糊间他好像跪不住摔进了床垫，又被迪恩拉起来坐进他哥哥的怀里，更深更完全地吞入迪恩的全部长度，让他哥哥发出满意的叹息。

等到萨姆又找回一点理智时，他已经又射了一次，或者不止一次，现在他面对面骑在他哥的身上，白色的精液从他的腹部往下流，又流回他和他哥相连的部位，连着他哥带出的润滑剂和他哥哥的精液一起把他们的交合处弄得一团糟，每抽插一次都能发出响亮的水声，连他哥的胯部撞到他臀部的啪啪声都盖不住。考虑到迪恩留在他身体里的精液的体量，这可能已经不知道是第几轮了。

但萨姆已经没有力气脸红或者害羞，他任由他哥粗暴地像使用性爱娃娃一样使用他，被顶出不受控制的软软的呻吟和呜咽。迪恩还在强行把火辣辣的感官刺激灌进他的甬道，他分不清是过度高潮的快感还是过度使用的疼痛，或者两者兼有。结束之后他恐怕有一周都能感受到迪恩在自己身体里的形状，和走动时不可避免的酸痛。天啊，他绝对被操肿了。想到此处萨姆瑟缩了一下，半是抵触半是兴奋。

但没有关系，萨姆已经粗略地完成了他的计划的大部分，虽然中间一度失控，但他总归找回了控制。迪恩的抽插开始变得紊乱，他的喘息喷在萨姆耳边，还在不停念叨着“萨米”、“萨姆”——很明显从刚开始不知道多久，迪恩的脑子就已经下线了。

最后一次顶弄，迪恩埋进萨姆身体的最深处射了出来，然后抱着他弟弟滚进床铺，几乎立刻陷入了梦乡。长时间的驾驶、一顿热腾腾的食物和一次彻底放松控制的完美性爱耗尽了迪恩的体力和理智，正如萨姆所料。血印的影响和杀戮的欲望在迪恩用力操进萨姆的身体里时似乎转化为了其他类型的欲望，于是受害者（有待争议）变成了他弟弟，而随机的路人暂时没有了生命危险。

萨姆长出了一口气，一动不动地待在迪恩的怀里，被他哥四肢缠住，甚至连老二都还留在他身体里。不知躺了多久，迪恩的呼吸渐渐变得平缓，心跳也终于慢了下来，稳定地敲着萨姆的心口，让他也感到一丝心安。

迪恩的心跳声几乎具有催眠效用，失血和疯狂的性爱让萨姆又累又困，眼皮止不住地打架，他不得不掐了两次自己大腿让自己别睡过去。等到迪恩小声地打起了呼噜，萨姆这才小心地抬开迪恩的双臂、双腿，然后一点点把他哥的老二撤出自己的体内，在牵动摩擦时咬紧牙关阻止自己发出声音。迪恩在怀里空下来的时候发出不满的抱怨声，让萨姆撤离床铺的动作僵住了。好在他哥哥没有清醒过来。

萨姆溜下床，在双脚落到地上时腿一软差点摔下去，幸好他十分有先见之明的扶住了床头柜，稳住了身体。他悄悄地摸进了洗手间，打开淋浴尽力冲掉他哥留在他身体上和里面的各种体液。时间不等人，萨姆也来不及彻彻底底清理干净自己的身体，就草草换上早就准备好在浴室的衣物。V领打底衫根本盖不住他哥在他肩膀上啃出的那一大片红痕，在套上格子衬衫时，粗糙的法兰绒擦过大片被肆虐的皮肤，让他又皱着眉抖了一下。可这些都不重要，他可以回来再处理他的身体。现在他得出一趟门。

萨姆从图书室翻出藏好的《诅咒之书》，又溜进车库打开英帕拉的副驾驶车门，从座位底下掏出了昨晚拿到的纳迪娅的《法典》。他没开英帕拉，而是从车库里选了另一辆不太显眼的车。坐进驾驶座的时候他又因为身后酸疼的空虚感瑟缩了一下，但这不影响他悄悄把车开出地堡，驶向和罗威纳约定好了的碰面地点。

约定见面的地下室潮湿阴暗，萨姆尽力忽视迈腿时牵扯到的身体内部的酸涩疼痛，在罗威纳到达前最后一次检查了铁链，两本书都摆在桌子上。他靠在墙上，放松自己的腿部和腰部过度使用的肌肉，仍旧提高了警惕注意任何异常的声音和现象。就在萨姆开始感到疲惫时，罗威纳终于出现了。

矮个儿的红发女巫一到达就迅速奔向桌子上的书，萨姆看着她兴奋地抚摸过老旧的硬壳封皮，迫不及待地翻开法典，发出肯定的声音，

“这是你全部需要的吗？”

萨姆清了清嗓子问。在出门前他灌下了大量的水，可此刻他的声音还因为长时间的呻吟而发哑，幸好罗威纳的注意力完全在她手里的至宝上。就算她察觉到了萨姆也不在乎。

“是的、是的、没错，就是这个！有了这个我就能读懂《诅咒之书》了。而你哥哥的诅咒……这么说吧，如果全世界只有一个人能够破解，那就是我了。”

“很好。”

萨姆对她的回答很满意，他逼迫自己的肌肉运作，迅速地抓住了罗威纳的双手铐住，把她拴在了铁链上。

“喂！”

罗威纳难以置信地大喊。如果不是事态紧急，而且关系到他哥，萨姆甚至想笑。他简直不知道罗威纳为什么会感到意外。

“你你、你就这么不信任我吗？”

“当然。废话少说，你越早解开血印的诅咒，就能越早离开。以及拿到你儿子的命。”

罗威纳气得想扑上来，又被铁链拴在了原地，

“你哥如果知道你背着他做这些事情，你觉得他会高兴吗？”

“他不会知道的。这也不干你的事。现在，干你的活。”

萨姆扯了一个冷酷的笑，连讽刺都不达眼底。罗威纳盯着他决绝疯狂到极点反而冷静理智的神态，气极了，一句话也说不出来。她似乎知道无论她再怎么用迪恩刺激萨姆都不会起作用，于是干脆放弃了这个话题。她怒视着萨姆的背影，瞪着他爬上地下室的楼梯。

萨姆的动作不是很连贯，走到地下室的大门时罗威纳又冲着他大喊大叫。他不关心罗威纳到底在说什么，干脆利落地阖上了地下室的门又上了锁，把罗威纳愤怒也好仇恨也罢的情绪关在里头。现在他打算绕路去给他哥买一个派，这样如果他哥醒来看不见他的人影，他也好有借口推脱。

当然，最好的情况是迪恩别那么快醒来，他还能爬回温暖的被窝和他哥的怀里，不去想这个怀抱他还能拥有多久。

**Author's Note:**

> *深紫乐队的歌，和S6E02里迪恩哄变形怪婴儿睡觉哼的歌水上烟（Smoke On The Water）出自同一张专辑Machine Head。


End file.
